Silver Past
by Acrystar
Summary: Yaoi / Suite de Deep Sharingan pour les curieux! Gros Warning !
1. Chapitre 1

Disclamer : Les perso de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, patati patata mais à leur propriétaire, patati patata, je ne fais pas de fric avec patati patata !  
Hey ! C'est bientôt Noël ! Je peux avoir Shino et Kakashi ? O.O (étoiles dans les yeux, digne d'un shojo !)

Genre : Un peu de sérieux dans cette partie ? Heu… Je ne sais pas... ** NAN!**

Résumé : Suite de Deep Sharingan (voilà un titre qui ne craint pas trop !)

* * *

**Silver Past**

**1

* * *

**

Kakashi marchait devant lui, ne voulant pas rester à sa hauteur, et Jiraya le suivait en chantant des chansons infâmes, vulgaires, presque outrantes ; mais Kakashi s'y était fait, à vrai dire, il avait toujours été comme ça ! C'était un vieil homme stupide, saoul, pervers et chiant, du moins en apparance. Cependant dès qu'il s'agissait de combat, Jiraya était redoutable, il n'oubliait pas à quel point le seinin était fort ! Ses pensées vagabondèrent un moment, et sans s'en apercevoir, il s'arrêta net.

- Hum ?"  
- Heu, non rien ! Je pensais à Yondaime…"  
- Ha… Dis moi ? Si, tu as laissé Ebisu avec Naruto… C'est pour que je le récupère ?"  
- Oui…"  
- Pourquoi ne l'entraînes-tu pas ?"  
- Je ne suis pas assez fort !"  
- Crois-tu ?"  
- Je n'ai rien pu faire contre Itachi !"  
- Kakashi… Je ne sais si moi-même, je pourrais faire quelque chose contre lui. Le pouvoir de son sharingan dépasse l'entendement ! Sais-tu qu'Akatsuki comptait dans ses rangs, Orochimaru ? Il l'a déserté à cause d'Itachi ! Visiblement ce dernier est plus fort que lui. Le seul qui a la possibilité de l'arrêter c'est Sasuke, nous attendrons sont rétablissement complet ! Et puis mon ami, si tu es si mauvais, vient donc en stage d'entraînement avec moi !"

S'entrainer ? Avec Jiraya ? C'était une proposition qu'il avait attendu tout au long de sa jeunesse, qu'aurait-il fait pour que le senin le regarde quand il était gosse ? Que n'aurait-il pas fait pour avoir droit ne serait-ce que quelque minutes s'entrainer avec lui ?

- Bon, on rentre ? J'ai soif !"  
- Ouai, vas-y fais comme chez toi !"

Kakashi fouilla son placard à la recherche de son fameux trésor, six bouteilles de saké qu'il avait gagné dans un pari stupide contre Iruka.

- Waaaaa je ne m'attendais pas à tant ! Ça va être parfait pour cette fin de nuit !"

Jiraya ouvrit la première et servit deux verres avec un sourire sons fond.

- Tiens !"  
- …"

Pour toute réponse, il fit un sourire grimacé exagéré en se grattant le crâne. Jiraya lui envoya un sourire presque identique. Ils burent en silence les quatre premières bouteilles. Kakashi se sentait de plus en plus las. Il était fatigué, et même si Jiraya, se tenait à ses côtés sans laisser un seul son s'échapper de sa bouche, il ne pouvait plus supporter sa présence. Il avait envie de dormir. S'écrouler quelque part, et ne plus réfléchir ! Ne plus penser !

- Hatake ?"  
- Hum ?"  
- Ça va ?"  
- Juste un peu de fatigue…"

Un peu… c'était vraiment peu dire, il avait du mal à rester débout, il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. L'utilisation du sharingan l'avait fichu en l'air, il ne comprenait même pa spourquoi.

- Haaaa, c'est déjà la dernière ! Donne-moi ton verre !"

Kakashi ne répondit pas, son verre s'écrasa par terre, Jiraya le regarda attentionné. Son œil demeurait clos, il semblait être endormi, son corps se balançait doucement puis partit dans sa direction. Jiraya attrapa le corps de Kakashi et l'installa sur ses genoux, pendant qu'il continuait sa petite beuverie. Le jounin était épuisé mieux valait qu'il le laisse dormir tranquillement.

Kakashi ouvrit les yeux, il mit un moment à se rendre compte qu'il était chez lui, il se demanda sur quoi sa tête reposait, et se releva brusquement, son aîné eut juste le temps de pousser son verre avant d'en renverser le contenu sur lui. Kakashi ne semblait pas aller beaucoup mieux, l'alcool lui avait monté à la tête, et Jiraya lui détecta une intense fièvre, d'ailleurs celui-ci qui quelque minutes avant semblait totalement ivre, se remit d'aplomb et observa son hôte avec attention. N'avait-il jamais ressenti l'effet de l'alcool ? Apparemment… tout n'était que dans la simulation… Jiraiya n'était jamais saoul…

- Tu ne tiens pas l'alcool, gaki !"  
- Désolé, ça n'a pas été une journée mirobolante…"  
- Hum…"

Il avala son dernier verre d'un trait et remit l'argenté sur ses genoux. L'ex anbu se laissa faire quelques instants savourant la chaleur de ce corps, mais lorsque le bras du senin se rabattit sur lui, Kakashi se dégagea de l'étreinte et se traîna jusqu'à son lit.

- Je… je vais m'allonger, tu… peux rester, y'a… de quoi manger dans les placards, fais comme chez toi, te gêne pas… je…"

L'argenté s'était déjà laissé tombé sur son lit, complètement hors circuit. Jiraya fouina dans les placards, avala quelques snacks en finissant la bouteille et s'assit en face de Kakashi, frappant ses mains sur ses genoux.

- Ha celui-là… Même pas fichu de voir qu'il est malade ! Et ce n'est pas endormant tout habillé qu'il ira mieux ! Un vrai gosse !"


	2. Chapitre 2

**Silver Past**

**2**

* * *

Le lendemain, Kakashi se fit réveiller par un rayon de soleil, il ouvrit difficilement un œil, puis un autre… Un autre ? Il tâta son front et chercha son bandeau, mais ne trouva rien. Il ôta ses couvertures et s'assit. Il ne portait qu'un yukata rouge et son visage était… A l'air libre ! Il passa en revue son appartement, et à moins qu'un vortex ait changé sa chambre, il n'était pas chez lui… Que s'était-il passé ? Il se rappelait la beuverie hier, mais fut arrêté par une présence et une voix chantonner une vieille chanson, un peu olé-olé.

- Ha ! Te voilà réveillé !"

Kakashi baissa instinctivement la tête, il n'était pas à l'aise pour deux sous sans son éternelle cagoule. C'était vrai, c'était Jiraiya, mais tout de même, son visage, personne ne l'avait vu, personne à part Gaï.

- Pas de ça mon tout beau ! C'est moi qui t'es dévêtu de la tête aux pieds, alors t'imagine bien que je l'ai vu…"

Kakashi sentit une vive coloration lui monter aux joues, ses paroles étaient emplies de confusions, non, en faite c'est lui qui les avait mal interprété, il avait l'esprit mal placé aujourd'hui… Cela dit, ça le rendait encore plus mal à l'aise. Il était difficile d'entendre que l'homme qui hantait la plus part de vos pensées vous déshabillait au moment où vous étiez le plus faible et le plus… misérable. Hatake secoua la tête en soupirant.

- Où sont mes habits ?"  
- Ils sèchent dehors ! Tu n'as même pas vu que tu étais malade, et la boisson ne t'a pas arrangé ! Garder des habits trempés de sueur c'est pas très bon ! Enfin bon, Tsunade est venue te filer des cachets, bien entendu, je ne l'ai pas laissée voir ton visage, même si elle en mourrait d'envie !"  
- Quelle heure est-il ?"  
- 14H00 !"  
- Je dois retrou…"  
- NON ! Tu comptes y aller en yukata !"  
- C'ets à dire que…"  
- Et puis je ne te laisserais pas sortir d'ici mon coco ! Tu es malade, et Tsunade a dit, DU REPOS ! Alors tu te reposes ! Moi, je m'occupe de tes guenins ! Ils sont entre de bonnes mains crois-moi ! Sakura apprend des techniques de guérisons avec Tsunade, Naruto s'amuse à contrôler le flux de shakra de Kyûbi et Sasuke doit sûrement donner toute son énergie pour apprendre une petite technique que j'avais gardé pour lui ! Il m'en dira des nouvelles !"  
- Je ne leur servirais bientôt plus…"  
- Ne dit pas ça… Et puis tu…"

Son mentor en quelque sorte se crispa, il fronça les sourcils puis tourna son visage vers le jounin.

- Han mon dieu cache-toi !"  
- Jiraya-kun ? Es-ce que vous êtes là ? Kakashi est réveillé j'espère."

Le regard de Kakashi fixa Jiraiya qui fit un enchaînement de signes, une technique assez difficile, il le présumait, car il ne l'avait jamais essayé. Un nuage de fumée s'éleva, et Jiraya paraissait avoir une vingtaine d'année. Il s'assit sur le lit et prit l'argenté dans ses bras afin de cacher son visage, de la femme qui entra dans la chambre sans plus de ménagement.

- Il est réveillé oui, mais il ne se sent pas encore très bien, et la prochaine fois ne crie pas et frappe avant d'entrer ! Ho faite, tu m'as rapporté…"  
- J'ai tout ce qu'il vous faut ! Et voilà les habits de Kakashi-kun."  
- Merci ma belle, revient un autre jour s'il te plait."  
- Avec joie !"

La jeune fille sautilla de bonheur jusqu'à la porte, avec une teinte s'approchant du rouge pomme.

- Tu te rajeunis maintenant ?"

Kakashi se dégagea des bras du senin, et regarda le visage de celui-ci. Il fut surpris quelques instant de revoir l'homme que son regard d'enfant se plaisait à contempler. L'argenté dut se fiche une baffe mentalement pour arrêter de dévisage son ainé de cette façon qui n'était plus du tout appropriée pour son age.

- Haha…"

Ce fut un sourire à la Kakashi, avait-il imité sans s'en apercevoir ce sourire, qu'il avait tant observé…

- Faut pas le dire ! Maintenant je ne serais plus le vieux pervers ! Mais le jeune pervers ! Le seul, l'UNIQUE se rapprochant du but ultime de sa vie… L'apprentissage de la Femme !"

Le regard de Kakashi s'assombrit, Jiraiya était avant tout un homme à femmes. Ce n'était pas un homme à se caser, et encore moins avec lui, un homme, même pas, un gamin… Il laissa filer un soupire de frustration.

- Met-toi sous les draps ! DÉPÊCHE-TOI !"

Jiraya l'attrapa et l'allongea sous lui, il attrapa les draps et les colla contre le corps de Kakashi avant que la porte de la chambre soit poussée par une fusée blonde.

- Ero senin !"  
- Quoi ?"  
- Mais, mais qu'es-ce que vous faites avec Kakashi senseï ?"  
- Rien du tout !"  
- Ero senin, vous, vous… Senseï faites attention, c'est un vieux pervers !"  
- Bakana ! Je ne suis pas vieux !"  
- Mais, c'est quoi cette tête ero senin !"  
- Ha heu…."

Jiraya se leva devant le regard médusé de son élève.

- Regarde, et appelle-moi désormais Jeune Pervers !"  
- Pfff ano, ano comment va Kakashi ? Et puis je n'y arrive pas ! Je veux un autre indice !"  
- Il va très bien, et ça sera payant !"  
- Payant ?"  
- Parfaitement !"  
- J'ai plus d'argent ! Mais… Kage bushin no justsu !"  
- Que comptes-tu faire avec ça ?"  
- Sexy no jutsu !"  
- Onegai senseï !"  
- Jirayaaaaa-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !"  
- Jirayaaaaaaaaaaa ?"

Un nuage de fumée se dissipa dans la pièce. Jiraya fut prit d'un violent saignement de nez et commença à divulguer le secret de la nouvelle technique. Il se faisait toujours avoir, le jeune naruto connaissait ses faiblesse et savait en user. Mais c'était avant tout parce qu'il le voulait bien.

- Ouai ! D'accord j'essaye ! Merci ERO SENIN ! Rétablissez-vous vite senseï, et vous laissez pas faire par ce vieux pervers !"  
- Gakiiiiiiiiiii !"

Naruto s'en alla en courant avec un rictus de vainqueur.

- Héhé, il m'a, à chaque fois !"

Kakashi s'assit, il avait envie de laisser ses larmes exploser, pourtant il n'en fit rien. Gai en avait de bonnes, oil ne prenait pas la vie avec autant de désinvolture, en fait. Si il essayait, ça serait très certainement la dernière fois qu'il ouvrirait son cœur à qui que se soit. Il avait vu trop de morts, trop de gens le délaisser… S'ouvrir était quelque chose de pénible dans lequel il n'avait jamais été bon. Jiraya s'assit en face de lui et pressa son front contre le sien d'un mouvement protecteur.

- Plus de fièvre, on dirait !"  
- Ano anooooooo, de quel sens le shakra déjà ?"

Naruto regarda les deux hommes qui se tenaient devant lui, le rose aux joues. Et même si sa curiosité voulait voir le visage de Kakashi, il baissa le regard. Il ne voulait pas briser l'intimité, la barrière qui faisait que son prof ne permettait pas qu'on puisse voir son visage, alors oui, juste pour ça, il ne le regarderait pas…

- Sens des aiguilles d'une montre !"  
- Ok !"  
- Hé bien, il a changé, j'aurai parié qu'il aurait voulu le voir."

- Kakashi ? Ça va ?"  
- Non pas vraiment…"

Jiraya fronça les sourcils. Hatake était froid, trop froid pour ne pas cacher quelque chose. Lorsque l'argenté ne faisait pas l'imbécile, il savait très bien que ça cachait quelque chose de sombre, aussi sombre que son passé d'anbu.

- Que me caches-tu ?"  
- Rien…"  
- Balivernes ! Kakashi… tu sais quel âge j'ai ?"  
- Hum… à peu près…"  
- Je ne suis plus tout jeune, je ne suis pas un vieux croûton encore, mais bon… J'ai presque le double de toi ! Donc je sais quand quelqu'un me cache quelque chose !"

Une larme dévala de sa joue puis s'écrasa sur son bras. C'est en sentant la goutte tomber sur sa peau que l'argenté se rendit compte qu'il pleurait en siilence. Il devrait rentrer, ça serait mieux pour tout le monde.

- Allons !"  
- Pardon…"  
- Hatake…"  
- Je… je vais rentrer"  
- Nan mais…"  
- Mais ?"  
- J'aimerais que tu me dises, si je viens de voir juste…"  
- De ?"  
- Cette larme elle est bien là pour quelque chose !"

Kakashi ferma les yeux, il repensa à Gaï et son conseil. Comment Gaï avait réussit à voir aussi profondément en lui ? C'était impossible, lui-même ne se permettait pas de voir en face les sentiments qu'il avait eut pour Jiraiya et qu'il avait encore. C'était juste quelque part, au fond de son cœur et c'est tout… Alors… Comment Gai avait compris ?

- Je… Gaï, m'a bourré le crâne avec de belles paroles, j'y ai cru…"  
- Ce qui veux dire ?"  
- Je… t'idéalise un peu trop, je…"  
- Tu m'aimes à ce point ?"

Jiraya se leva brusquement, il savait que Kakashi avait toujours eut cette espèce d'admiration pour lui, il l'avait deviné, et là il se trouvait confronté à un problème, cette admiration que le gamin lui avait tendue, avait disparu, le silence de Kakashi le prouvait, ce n'en était plus… Il avait plus de cinquante ans… Il sortit son éventail et le secoua nerveusement, il observa son reflet dans la glace, tout son être faisait très « ancien », et même s'il avait retrouvé son corps d'il y a vingt ans, il se trouvait vieux… trop vieux pour Kakashi. Il se rappelait bien les regards du jeune Hatake se fixer sur sa présence, au point de parasiter son shakra, au point de tomber ou de se blesser lorsqu'il apparaissait sur le terrain d'entrainement. Mais un jour, son regard avait cessé de le suivre et plus jamais il n'y avait pensé.  
Il regarda Hatake se lever et s'habiller, et même si hier, il avait découvert ce corps de tout habit, il se surprit à le contempler encore et encore ainsi que les cicatrices qu'il portait. Son dos, son corps, avait une fraîcheur qu'il pensait ne plus avoir, et après tout, même pour les femmes, il était un de ces vieux amusants, avec lequel on boit, on danse et puis… c'est tout. Il se trouva bien cruel envers lui, pour un vieux, il était bien conservé ! Il n'était pas grabataire, mais l'idée de faire du mal à Kakashi ne lui plaisait pas, mais rien que l'idée d'entamer ce genre de relation avec lui… il ne pouvait pas, non pas parce que Kakashi était un homme, mais… Il ne devait pas, il était plus vieux, il savait que sous la facette comique et désinvolte de Kakashi se cachait un cœur qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à malmener, par ce que lui aussi était comme ça… sombre en dedans… Alors pour clore tout aujourd'hui, il partirait, Konoha était entre de bonnes mains, l'ermite qu'il était pouvait s'en aller…

- Tsss !"  
- Quoi ?"  
- Hum, rien…"  
- Excus…"  
- Pas ta faute !"  
- Bonjouuuuuuuuuuuuuuur ! Comment va le malade ?"  
- Ça va, j'allais rentrer chez moi !"  
- Du repos mon petit, du repos ! Jiraiya, tu viens boire un verre avec Anko et moi ?"  
- Hum… Non merci."  
- Tu es malade, toi aussi ? Fiévreux ? Déprimé ? Raconte tout à Ton Hokage ! Depuis quand tu refuses de boire avec deux charmantes jeunes femmes ?"

Tsunade baissa la tête, Kakashi passa près d'elle, et elle se laissa imprimer par le flot de sentiments confus qu'il envoyait alors, pour savoir, pour comprendre, elle fit face au plus âgé qu'elle connaissait comme si elle l'avait fait.

- Tu pars, vieux machin ?"  
- Hé je suis aussi vieux que toi !"  
- Alors ?"  
- Je suis un ermite ! Je n'avais pas l'intention de rester, c'est pourquoi je t'ai choisi en tant qu'Hokage !"  
- Je vois… Et bien j'espère te revoir bientôt ! Et puis arrête de me copier, même avec ce corps tu restes qu'un vieux !"  
- Vieille peau, va !"

Une aiguille vint se planter à quelques millimètres de son pied, faisant frémir le senin.

- Shizune !"  
- C'est à cause de moi ?"  
- Nan !"  
- Sûr ?"  
- Hatake, devient fort, si tu devenais le sixième Hokage ce serait une totale réussite pour moi !"  
- Ce n'est pas mon but…"  
- Hatake… c'est pas une histoire de préférence de femmes ou pas, crois-moi ! Je ne suis pas éternel, je ne suis pas Orochimaru ! Je sais que si j'accepte et que je te laisse derrière, tu ne t'en relèveras pas…"

Il le savait lui aussi. Il savait quel fardeau il portait sur ses épaules. Il savait que fréquenter quelqu'un de plus vieux le mènerait inexorablement dans une nouvelle souffrance. Cela dit, le jounin n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il ne reverrait certainement jamais Jiraiya. Les cheveux blanc de l'écrivain volèrent sous son regard larmoyant, qu'il parte, ou qu'il meurt, quelle était la différence ? Y'en avait aucune !

- Jiraya… à bientôt alors…"

Kakashi sortit de la petite maison, se dirigeant vers la sienne. Il ouvrit la porte puis s'affala sur son lit, quand il rouvrit les yeux, il faisait nuit, il sortit de chez lui et arpenta les rues, le cœur gros à l'idée que l'ermite devait déjà être loin. Avec de la chance il croiserait Hai ou Iruka, fallait pas qu'il se mette à penser au senin !


	3. Chapitre 3

**Silver Past**

**3****

* * *

**

- Bon Tsunade, je te confie Konoha !"  
- Que dois-je savoir que tu ne me dis pas ? Hatake Kakashi ?"  
- Hum !"  
- Et tu pars ? Sans lui dire au revoir ?"  
- Hum ! C'est mieux comme ça ! Tsunade ?"  
- Oui ?"  
- Garde un œil sur lui, tu sais où me joindre s'il y a un problème ! Si il regarde bien, je sais, ouai je suis persuadé, qu'il oubliera vite ! Dans nos rangs, il y a une jeune fille qui est faite pour lui !"  
- L'anbu ?"  
- Hum !"  
- Tu es sûr ?"  
- Affirmatif ! Bon, je retourne à la recherche d'inspiration, je vais allez chercher de nouvelles fifilles en fleures pour de nouvelles études !"  
- Idiot ! Je veux bien croire que l'âge peut jouer, mais je ne supporte pas qu'on laisse les gens qu'on aime !"  
- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ton cas ! Il ne s'est rien passé entre lui et moi !"  
- Et alors ?"  
- Alors ? Je ne peux pas Tsunade ! Je suis…"

Le regard du senin se tourna en sa direction, Kakashi se sentit découvert. Pourtant dieu sait qu'il n'avait fait aucun bruit, mais on ne pouvait échapper à la vigilance de Jiraiya, mais un ninja aussi expérimenté que lui finissait par trahir sa présence !

- Ouai, il est là depuis dix minutes. Toi, un fameux senin, n'as même pas remarqué ! Tu commences à te faire vieux !"  
- Tsunade !"

Une aiguille se posa entre ses pieds, Jiraya se retint de crier plus fort, sachant que Shizune n'hésiterait pas à viser entre les jambes la prochaine fois.

- Jamais sans elle !"  
- Non jamais ! Bon, gaki viens ici !"

Kakashi s'exécuta, au début il n'avait pas voulu les espionner, c'est vrai, mais le fait d'apercevoir Jiraiya, l'avait inciter à s'approcher, plus près, encore plus près… Il voulait le voir une dernière fois et voilà qu'il espionnait !

- Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes !"  
- Héhé…"  
- Il a le même rire que toi… Vous vous ressemblez énormément… Ji… Jiraiya ! Ne me dit pas que… Tu ne serais pas son père espèce de vieux débris lubrique !"  
- Hein ? Non mais ça ne va pas de dire ça ? Lubrique moi ?"  
- Les mêmes cheveux, ce même air, ce… Raaaaaaah Kakashi, ne suis pas son exemple, car si tu deviens comme ça, je te bannis de Konoha !"

Tsunade tourna les talons et repartit vers le centre de la ville, croisant ses bras nerveusement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle pensait à ça. Kakashi en grandissant avait vraiment pris des plis qui ressemblaient à ceux de son compagnon de toujours.

- Ha s'te fille…"  
- Qu'es-ce que ça changerait de toute façon ?"  
- Hum ?"  
- Que tu sois mon père ?"

- Pas grand-chose ! En fait, j'avais déjà pensé à ça, mais…"  
- Kakashi ! Non !"

Kakashi se retourna, il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire, alors, il s'en alla en courant. Ses larmes étaient devenues abondantes, il ne se reconnaissait pas, pourquoi pleurait-il comme ça ? Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et se surprit à faire chemin inverse. Il fallait qu'ils parlent, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le laisser filer comme ça. Il était maintenant un homme, il ne devait plus avoir la honte qu'il avait eut en étant gamin de regarder le ninja le plus puissant du village. Il ne serait jamais Hokage, n'aurait jamais le titre de senin, mais qu'importait ! Qu'importait tout !

- Jiraiya ?"  
- Quoi ?"  
- Ce n'est pas mon affaire, mais il avait l'air triste."  
- Exactement ce ne sont pas tes affaires."  
- Peut-être que tu aurais pu être plus gentil !"  
- Uruseï ! Vieille grenouille visqueuse ! Oublie pas qui est ton maître !"

La grenouille se stoppa.

- Es-ce que tu aimes ce gosse ?"  
- Tu vas pas faire ta Tsunade ?"  
- Je ne continue pas si tu ne me réponds pas ! Franchement !"

Jiraiya leva le nez au ciel, il regarda les étoiles, ouai il aimait Kakashi, comme il aimait Tsunade, Naruto et Yondaime.

- Ouai comme un gosse quoi !"  
- Pas plus ?"  
- Nan ! Tu m'as déjà vu amoureux ? Je veux dire…"  
- Une fois…"  
- Je t'ai dit de ne plus me parler d'elle !"  
- Tu aimais cette femme pourtant, pourquoi tu es parti ?"

Kakashi se stoppa, soudainement, il se remettait à espionner, franchement, il ferait mieux de retourner au village et de remettre ce masque sur son visage si il se remettait à espionner les gens. La curiosité n'était jamais vraiment bonne, car il venait d'avoir la preuve que son ainé ne s'intéresserait jamais plus à lui qu'à n'importe qui d'autre. Jiraya avait aimé une femme, ça c'était aussi surprenant que douloureux ! Il se trouvait bête d'être partit à sa recherche !

- Tsss et alors, ça fait plus de vingt-cinq ans maintenant !"  
- Elle est où maintenant ?"  
- Morte ! Y'a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas Grenouille ! Cette femme était mariée, je l'aimais, elle m'aimait, c'est tout ! J'ai beau être ce que je suis, quand je l'ai connue, j'ai arrêté, je ne m'occupais que d'elle. Mais un jour elle est tombée enceinte, elle n'a pas voulu me dire de qui était l'enfant, j'ai toujours cru qu'il était de son mari… Á partir de ce moment, on a prit nos distances, et puis on s'est séparé et je suis parti. Quand je suis revenu, son fils était déjà grand, son mari lui, était mort en mission avant sa naissance. Et puis Kyûbi l'a tuée. Et je n'étais pas là pour l'aider !"  
- Et son fils ? Il devient quoi ?"

- Jiraiya ?"  
- Descend de là Kakashi ! T'as l'intention de nous espionner encore combien de temps ! Nom de dieu ! Gaki descend de là !"

Kakashi se mit à courir, il n'aurait pas du entendre cela, son cœur se mit à bondir dans sa poitrine, ses larmes envahirent ses yeux. Un moment d'inattention, c'était rare chez lui, mais là… Son shakra s'estompa, il dégringola de l'arbre avant atterrit sur quelque chose de mou, chaud et… baveux. Hatake manqua de souffle car ce qu'il venait d'entendre l'avait chamboulé au point même que toute sa vie s'étiolait, avait-il réellement compris ?

- Nice catch !"

La langue se referma sur lui et le déposa aux côtés de Jiraiya.

- On ne fuit pas quand on te demande de rester !"

Quand il vit le visage sombre auquel il avait à faire, le senin se sentit responsable… Cela dit, il n'y pouvait rien, c'était la stricte vérité et mieux valait qu'Hatake ne se fasse pas trop d'illusion les concernant.

- Gaki, tu te fais mal pour rien…"  
- Je…"

Kakashi se leva, le regard perdu quelque part dans ses pensées. Il devait savoir, il devait le ressentir, alors, il empoigna Jiraya et se pelotonna dans ses bras. Sa main libre tira sur la tissus qui recouvrait son visage et le fit tomber le long de son cou et d'un mouvement sec, il s'empara des lèvres de son ainé qui le toisa d'un regard presque terrifié. Pourtant, Jiraya referma ses bras autour de son corps, pourtant, il répondit au baiser dévorant ses lèvres d'une passion qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Cependant Jiraiya le repoussa sèchement quelques longues secondes plus tard.

- Dégage ! Je sens que tu vas dire une connerie ! DÉGAGE !"

Kakashi se contracta violemment, à qui il parlait sur ce ton ? Son regard dévisagea son ainé qui fronçait les sourcils légèrement remonté.

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle, mais à l'autre là !"

Sa geta frappa l'autre en question qui gronda avant que la grenouille disparaisse dans un tourbillon de fumée. Laissant les deux hommes seuls par terre.

- Écoute bien Kakashi ! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je ne l'ai jamais voulu ! Mais tu dois savoir, cette femme, c'est…"  
- Je sais… Tu crois que je ne viens pas de le ressentir ?"  
- Alors tu sais pourquoi je dois partir !"  
- Je m'en fiche Jiraya ! Je… me laisse pas ! Et quand bien même tu…"  
- Hatake !"

Jiraya le serra fort entre ses bras, il déposa un baiser sur le front du jounin. Après une série de signe, la grenouille réapparut aussitôt et ramena les deux hommes à Konoha. Il escorta Hatake jusque chez lui. Lorsque l'argenté fut au lit, il se dirigea vers la sortie et lui fit un petit signe de la main.

- Tu ne pars plus ?"  
- Non…"  
- Alors, reste ici, avec moi !"  
- Trouve-toi quelqu'un de ton âge !"  
- Juste cette nuit, je ne t'en demande pas plus…"

Jiraiya se laissa attendrir par la voix de l'argenté. Il s'installa aux côtés d'Hatake, il lui ôta ses vêtements et l'embrassa tendrement, coulant contre son corps. Il chassa de son esprit ce secret, si pesant pour lui. Elle ne le lui avait jamais dit de vive voix, et heureusement que le loup argenté de Konoha et Jiraiya se ressemblaient, ainsi, personne n'avait eut jamais de doute. Personne à part lui. Et aujourd'hui, il était sûr et certain que le fils de cette femme dont il était tombé sous le charme était aussi le sien. Kakasi était…  
Hatake lui caressa le visage, le vieil homme se dégagea de l'étreinte et fit la technique de rajeunissement qu'il avait appris à Tsunade. Il ne tenait pas à être cet homme dans les bras de son… du jounin. Il enlaça Kakashi, jusqu'à temps que celui-ci s'endorme. Jiraya n'avait pas réussi à lui donner quoi que ce soit de plus, même si son corps entier le demandait, maintenant qu'ils savaient tout les deux… il serait bien plus dur d'aller de l'avant.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Silver Past**

**4****

* * *

**

Il le regarda dormir un moment puis sortit de la pièce, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne, par ce qu'il savait, que si Kakashi se réveillait tout serait beaucoup plus difficile, parce qu'il ne pourrait plus, non il ne pourrait plus, en rester là ! Il s'arrêta devant le mémorial du village, et déposa une fleur dessus. Le nom de la mère d'Hatake sous les yeux, l'homme aux cheveux blancs soupira. Il alla s'installer sous un arbre quelques mètres plus loin, afin de penser à elle et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire à ce qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle, derrière eux. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il pleurait, cette femme lui manquait, oui, terriblement, et ce qu'il était en train de faire à son fils, lui était insupportable.

- Pardonne-moi ! Ton fils est tellement…"

Tsunade s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-Tu le savais ?"  
- Hum…"  
- Qu'es-ce que je dois faire ?"  
- Et lui ?"  
- Il sait maintenant !"  
- Que veux-tu faire ? Que veut faire Jiraya ?"  
- Il veut rester avec lui ! Il veut prendre soin de lui !"  
- Et son père ?"  
- Il veut s'éloigner ! Comment je peux faire ça avec mon propre fils ! Le fils de la seule femme que je n'ai jamais aimé !"  
- Jiraya ? Que veux Kakashi ?"  
- Tu le sais très bien !"  
- Et pourtant il sait que tu es son père !"  
- Hum ! Mais…"  
- Vous êtes tous les deux au courant, vous êtes grands, majeurs… Et vous êtes consentant tout les deux, non?"  
- Mais…"  
- Tu crois qu'elle te détesterait pour ça ? Si tu l'aimes, je pense qu'elle sera heureuse que tu prennes soin de lui. Kakashi en a besoin, tu sais ?"

Kakashi ouvrit les yeux, l'appartement était vide, il s'en doutait ! Soupirant, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, ses yeux se fixèrent sur le jet d'eau brûlant, pendant que son cerveau se noyait de questions, de doutes, de peur, de pleurs et de cris. Aimer son père ? Était-ce mal ? Était-ce ce qu'il voulait vraiment ? Son crâne tomba contre le carrelage de la douche. Jiraiya passa la porte de l'appartement entendant de l'eau couleur, il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Son regard tomba sur un corps recroquevillé qui gisait sous un jet d'eau bouillante. Se tenant les genoux comme un enfant, Hatake semblait ailleurs, il grelottait comme de froid alors que la vapeur d'eau était étouffante. Jiraiya le releva, puis l'essuya, Kakashi ne semblait pas réagir, il fixa le sharingan, et regarda autour de lui ; un miroir ornait la salle de bain. Un violent frisson le parcourut, à l'idée que l'argenté ait pu se faire quelque chose d'aussi fou. Il l'allongea sur le lit et commença à lui parler au creux de l'oreille. Kakashi continuait de pleurer, Jiraya dut lui serrer fortement les poignets afin qu'il ne se fasse pas de mal en se débattant puis fit une série de signes avec sa main libre, qu'il glissa ensuite sur le visage de l'argenté qui se détendit aussi tôt.

- Doko ?"  
- Bakana ! Qui t'as demandé de t'auto hypnotisé, je ne sais pas quoi, avec ton sharingan ! T'es pas malade ?"  
- Hm…"  
- Ne me dit pas que tu ne t'en ai pas rendu compte ! Qu'as-tu vu ?"  
- Des choses que j'avais oublié : Toi, Yondaime, ma mère, Naruto…"

Jiraya n'ajouta rien, un blanc s'installa entre eux, Kakashi le trouva pesant, mais avait peur de le rompre. Finalement c'est Jiraiya qui le troubla en posant un baiser sur les lèvres d'Hatake, passant ses bras autour de son corps. La surprise passée, Kakashi accentua la baiser et se pressa contre lui. Le baiser devint alors plus intense, plus fort, plus profond, il entrouvrit la bouche et laissa Jiraiya lentement l'envahir. Il sentit les mains du senin lui caresser les épaules et s'insinuer de plus en plus bas, pour s'arrêter sur ses cuisses. Jiraiya le poussa en arrière entre les draps, il l'observa s'allonger sur lui et venir lui dévorer le cou.

- Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? Tu me sembles nerveux…"  
- Heu… je…"  
- Je ne vais pas te manger !"

Il ne devait pas lui dire, il ne devait pas lui faire comprendre, Kakashi était perdu, il n'était jamais allé aussi loin avec une femme, ni même avec un homme, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, mais si Jiraiya savait, il s'arrêterait sûrement et Kakashi ne le désirait pas…

- Quoi ?"  
- Heu… rien !"

Le regard de Jiraya se fit suspicieux…

- Ne me dit pas que… Hatake !"  
- Je te demande pardon…"  
- Mais attend !"

Kakashi se dégagea de ses bras et se mit en position fœtale. il n'avait jamais laissé personne toucher son cœur, personne n'avait jamais été intime avec lui. A part Obito, avec qui il avait appris bien des choses. Cependant, Obito était mort jeune et ce n'était pas avec ses amours inaccessible que l'argenté aurait pu s'essayer à quoi que se soit. Il avait fini par penser que son corps, comme son coeur était devenu d'une frigidité à toute éppreuve.

- Hatake ? Est-ce que cela change quelque chose pour toi ?"  
- Non…"  
- Bon, allez viens, viens ici ! Tu seras bientôt un homme, mon fils !"

Disant ça, l'ainé se mit à rire nerveusement, tout ça était quand même dingue, mais il ne pouvait pas nier ce qu'il ressentait pour le jounin, pour sa beauté qui faisait échos à la seule femme qu'il avait aimé, pour sa fragilité qui le faisait sourire intérieurement. Jiraya plaqua son torse contre le dos du jeune homme, et le caressa de plus belle. Ses mains glissaient avec beaucoup de plaisir sur le torse du ninja, puis ses cuisses, le faisant pousser des gémissement presque inaudible. Kakashi se sentit partir étrangement loin, son corps prit initiative tout seul, il surprit sa main, prendre celle de Jiraiya et la conduire un peu plus bas, entre ses jambes. L'homme caressa son membre avec attention, sa langue coula dans le cou d'Hatake et lui lécha tendrement le lobe de l'oreille avant d'y enfoncer ses dents. Le senin retourna Hatake et l'allongea, il retint à peine un petit sourire, en pensant à l'inexpérience de celui-ci. Il se demandait pourquoi Kakashi n'avait jamais goûter à ça…

- Pourquoi ?"  
- Je ne sais pas… Je n'en ai jamais eut envie. Personne ne connait réellement ce qu'il y a en moi. Et je me fiche d'être le fils d'un traitre, ou même l'assassin d'anbu que tout le monde regarde du coin de l'oeil. Je me fou de tout ça !"

Jiraya sourit, il reconnaissait bien son fils dans cette façon de parler, dans cette façon d'être de se fiche de tout au fond, de n'être qu'une image loin de la réalité et d'être aussi sombre qu'un être comme Orochimaru. Il n'y avait qu'un pas à franchir, que des gens comme lui ou son fils ne franchirait jamais, tout du moins tant que leur visage idiot serait de sortie.

- Je serais le premier alors, tu ne trouves pas ça déroutant ?"  
- Nan…"  
- Se dire que le première fois, sera avec son propre p…"  
- En fait, pour être franc, ça fait longtemps que j'y pense, que je rêve que tu sois là où tu es maintenant… C'est idiot non ? Je n'étais qu'un gamin, et je te voulais déjà Jiraiya… J'avais l'impression que je ne t'atteindrais jamais, alors j'ai progressé comme un malade, je voulais que tu me regardes. Je voulais être aussi fort que lui, mon père spirituel. Quand j'ai eut mon titre de jounin, tu es venu me féliciter, et rien au monde, n'aurait pu me faire, plus plaisir, à part que tu m'embrasses. Oui, j'aurai bien voulu !"  
- Kakashi tu es toujours sûr de toi ? Parce qu'après ce sera trop tard…"

Hatake lui fit un signe de la tête, Jiraiya se leva et se déshabilla nerveusement. Il inspira fortement, comme pour se donner du courage, il il rejoignit le jounin dans les draps.

- Quoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas Hatake ?"  
- Tout va très bien;Je voulais juste… Reprends ton apparence, je t'en prie. Je me fiche que tu es cinquante ans, je veux être avec toi, avec le vrai toi, celui d'aujourd'hui…"

Jiraiya trouva la requête déroutante, il le fixa un moment et vit dans ses yeux, une passion débordante, une détermination…

- Je reste comme ça, je ne veux pas être ton père ce soir…"

Après avoir vu le sourire d'Hatake, le jounin attrapa son bassin, le suréleva lentement, puis le pénétra. Il observa le regard de Kakashi pendant tout le temps de leur étreinte qui évoquait au fur et à mesure la passion que les deux hommes entretenaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils s'arrêtèrent au petit matin, mort de fatigue. Jiraiya rentra chez lui quelques heures de sommeil plus tard, et Kakashi partit rejoindre ses élèves dans l'après-midi. Cette nuit serait leur deuxième secret, l'un comme l'autre allait continuer leur vie, sans se soucier de tout ça… Peut-être…

- Yo, Kakashi !"  
- Gaï ?"  
- Alors ? Tu lui as dit ?"  
- Hum !"  
- Géant, comment ça se passe ?"  
- Je ne sais pas vraiment… Peut-être que c'est déjà fini…"  
- A cause de l'âge ?"  
- En partie… Enfin il n'y a pas que ça… lui et moi… Gaï, j'ai suivi ton conseil, je t'en remercie, je lui ai dit, il m'a accordé une nuit, une seule…"  
- Quoi ?"  
- Ben…"  
- Comment as-tu osé ?"  
- Hein ?"  
- Tu as couché avec lui ?"  
- Oui…"  
- Kakashi senseï !"  
- Yo Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura ! Comment vous allez aujourd'hui ? "  
- Et vous ?"  
- En pleine forme !"  
- Kakashi ce n'est qu'un gosse, on ne peut pas faire ça à un gosse, pas encore ! C'est pas très moral tout ça !"  
- De quoi tu parles ?"  
- De toi et Sasuke !"  
- Hein ? Sasuke ?"  
- Hé ! Gros sourcil senior, c'est quoi cette histoire avec Sasuke ? Sasuke qu'es-ce qui se passe ?"  
- J'en sais rien !"  
- Sasuke n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! Gaï tu croyais…"  
- C'est pas Sasuke ? C'est quand même pas Naruto !"  
- Heyyyyyyyy pourquoi moi ? C'est quoi vos histoires ?"  
- Des trucs de grandes personnes, Naruto…"  
- Yo !"  
- Ho, ero senin ! C'est quoi ce sourire ?"

Jiraiya envoya un long regard en direction de Kakashi, que Gaï, interpréta au plus vite.

- Ho non, ne me dit pas que…"  
- Ben si…"  
- Hey mais c'est quoi vos histoires, on veut savoir !"  
- Je ne pense pas que tu veilles savoir Naruto, je ne pense pas…"  
- Allez Sasuke ! Dis-moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !"

* * *

Et voilà la fin… bon c'est clair ça paye pas de mine, c'est décidé je me casse… !

* * *

2004-2005


End file.
